


Fishin'

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo spend a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> For the June Drabble Challenge

Sean fiddled with the beach blanket and smoked another cigarette. How long could this go on? He watched some kids playing in the sand down the beach a ways. He drank half a beer and opened a bag of chips. He ate very noisily but the sound was drowned out by the surf sounds. Finally, he could stand it no longer. 

“Hey, Vig, you done yet? I’m getting kinda bored here.” 

Viggo turned around and smiled one of those smiles you saw people give to mental patients or very small children. “Oh Sean, can’t you see that I’m busy fishing?”


End file.
